<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two for The Price of One by witchcrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295033">Two for The Price of One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcrat/pseuds/witchcrat'>witchcrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcrat/pseuds/witchcrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” Debbie asked, walking into the room, though Tammy was way too embarrassed to give a proper answer to her question. “I, um... U-uh, I can explain.” Debbie chuckled at her messy response as she knelt down and picked up the red lace panties resting on the floor, letting it hang from her index finger awhile before throwing it away. “Well, you didn’t mix up the rooms, did you, Tam-Tam?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Ocean &amp; Tammy, Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller &amp; Tammy (Ocean's), Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Tammy (Ocean's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two for The Price of One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Fuck, Lou, I’m so close! Harder, a-ah, harder!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A usual girls’ night out at Lou’s bar. The team were enjoying themselves, scrolling down memory lane as they talked about their previous heist, sipping their unwatered drinks and getting quite tipsy as they went. But two of them were gone with the wind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Debbie teases Lou, Lou gets tempted, they hump like animals in public, and we all live happily ever after,” that was how Constance liked to explain the situation. “They think we never know but mom is a screamer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“More, more, mo-ore!” Debbie screamed, her back against the shelves full of boxes and drinks which shook and clinked as Lou pumped her fingers inside her at a pitiless speed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I think Lou goes out packing sometimes,” Daphne would gossip, giggling. “Have you seen the bulge in front of her pants? I bet Debbie’s orgasm record is higher than my age, and I’m not as young as I look.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Lou was thrusting faster and faster now, and the pain was mingled with pleasure as Debbie got closer and closer to her third climax, body shaking as a whole.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’tcha ever hear ‘em?” Nine Ball would inquire, without expecting an answer. “I hear buzzes and whip cracks all night, already gotten used to it, they sound like lullabies now.” They all would laugh together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Debbie left out a shaky whimper when orgasm whacked her hard, forcing her to hold onto Lou’s shoulders as though her life depended on it. She sighed into Lou, felt Lou’s arms wrap around her body while she ride out her aftershocks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go home,” Lou whispered as she carefully removed her hand between Debbie’s legs and licked her fingers clean, eyes fixed on Debbie’s. “I want more, but not here. We’ll have the loft all to ourselves before the girls come back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Debbie was aware of that everyone knew what they’d been up to, but she still loved playing this game. Going back to their table and acting like nothing had happened, trying to seem as eased as possible. She loved seeing how fidgety and awkward everyone got when they finally showed up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Tammy’s reactions, though, were the most precious. She would immediately turn beet red and avert her eyes away, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and shifted in her seat, which would make Debbie think that she could be interested to join. Lou’d brought her up to the table quite a few times while they fucked, and it had definitely spiced things up. Tammy, their darling little fence, had always been breathtaking to watch and think about. That’s why, Debbie got fairly disappointed when she couldn’t see her at the table. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>She left early,</em> </span> <span class="s2"> said the others, </span> <span class="s1"> <em>she needed to rest.</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We’re calling it a night,” Lou announced and wrapped her arm around Debbie’s waist, interrupting her thoughts. Debbie immediately melted into the touch as her head got filled with the images of what Lou could to to her, still zealous just like the first time after all these years. They all mumbled their slurred over goodbyes, knowing that the separation wouldn’t last long since they would be sitting around the same table the next morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Tammy looked quite éperdue tonight, don’t you think?” Debbie asked Lou on the way as she put her hair in a messy ponytail, going into the unnecessary effort of looking rather occupied, trying to prove Lou she’s not </span> <span class="s1"> <em>that</em> </span> <span class="s2"> interested.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“She’s been busy, y’know,” Lou said, eyes on the road, squeezing her hand on Debbie’s thigh to relieve her mind. “It’s probably not easy to deal with children as well as a short dick man. She needs to </span> <span class="s1"><em>relax</em>.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">The loft seemed quite empty, </span> <span class="s1">nearly</span> <span class="s2"> all the lights were out and Debbie thought she could hear a pin drop, until a sharp sound proved her otherwise. A blare whimper, which soon left its place to loud, unhinged, shameless moans echoing in the whole building. A scream, </span><span class="s1"><em>Debbie, Deb— Lou, please!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>Tammy.</em> </span> <span class="s2">Tammy, who’d she thought would be dozed off by now, was screaming the place down with their fucking names on her lips. Debbie couldn’t help but feel a tingling sensation between her legs, arousal finding its way back on her panties and drenching it. Her eyes wandered around and she saw some light oozing out from a doorway, </span> <span class="s1"> <em>their</em> </span> <span class="s2"> doorway. Tammy had decided to throw caution to the wind tonight. She’d indeed needed to relax.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Someone couldn’t hold it back,” Lou chuckled, and Debbie looked at her in an attempt to read what was in her mind, and she knew they were thinking the exact same thing when their gazes crashed together, burning with fire. Lou intertwined their fingers as a wide grin took over her face, “We should accept the invitation, shouldn’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I think we should,” Debbie agreed and her voice simmered with gratitude, because she knew Lou was doing this mostly for her, having realized it had been one of the biggest fantasies of hers for a while, to have the younger blonde in their bedroom. It wasn’t because their sex life didn’t make her happy. If anything, Lou was beyond satisfying, and the sex was not only pornographic, but also positively sheet-scorching. Though they were both adrenaline seekers, and they liked to see the effect they had on others, so while they had all kinds of mind-blowing, emotionally bonded sex together, they invited women into their bed at times.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Tammy’s moans and screams were becoming more and more intense as they started sneaking their way towards the room, getting mixed with intermittent wet sounds. Lou went ahead and pushed the door open carefully, and Tammy was there, squirming on </span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s2"> bed, fully naked, half fist deep inside herself as her other hand circled her clit.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” said Lou and loudly tut-tutted, drawing the attention to herself, which made Tammy flinch and gasp as she impulsively clung to the sheets to cover her body. She looked at the ground in front of her, eyes wide, as she stuttered out an apology. For some reason, though, as she babbled, her body was still planted on the bed, which made Debbie think she did not at all want to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What are you doing here?” Debbie asked, walking into the room, though Tammy was way too embarrassed to give a proper answer to her question. “I, um... U-uh, I can explain.” Debbie chuckled at her messy response as she knelt down and picked up the red lace panties resting on the floor, letting it hang from her index finger awhile before throwing it away. “Well, you didn’t mix up the rooms, did you, Tam-Tam?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No. No, I didn’t.” Tammy admitted, shaking her head no, her face and chest turning pinker as the seconds went by. She parted her lips a few times, failing to continue before finally figuring out what she wanted to say. “I-uh, I needed some... Change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“So you decided to come here, into </span> <span class="s1"> <em>our</em> </span> <span class="s2"> room, and fist yourself, moaning </span> <span class="s1"> <em>our</em> </span> <span class="s2"> names?” Lou walked towards Tammy, climbed on the bed and reached out to brush her hair out of her face, making her shiver. Debbie drank in the sight of two beautiful women gazing at each other with pure lust, two beautiful women who she’d known for what felt like forever, in the same bed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was just...” Tammy’s sentence was interrupted by Lou’s lips on her neck and hand traveling down her torso, and she hissed, eyes getting shut as she melted into the touch.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“You were what, baby? Horny? </span> <span class="s1"> <em>Desperate</em> </span> <span class="s2"> to be touched?” Debbie whispered and joined them on the bed, grabbing Tammy chin and turning her head to pull her into a kiss. She tasted oh-so-intoxicating, a mouthwatering blend of cherry chapstick and alcohol, which made Debbie smile against her mouth as she thought how well it fit her. There was raw starvation in the way Tammy’s lips closed around hers, teeth nipping, tongues caressing eagerly as they both gasped. Debbie broke the kiss for a moment to bring Lou in, to let her feel what she felt, and all of their mouths crashed against one another, until they lost the sense of who was kissing who.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Let us take the pressure off you,” Debbie said, being the first one breaking the kiss. It was a take it or leave it situation, and she knew Tammy was too heated to leave. “Tell us what you want, and we’ll provide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I want... I want you both to... Fuck me, at the same time.” Tammy spat out the words in one breath, treating them as though they burnt her mouth. Amazement took over Debbie, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised as she hadn’t expected something as limit-pushing as double penetration from the innocent looking blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She looked at Lou and received her approval before looking back at Tammy, who was stood on the bed on her knees, glaring at them as they deliberated their next move. “DP? Do you think you can handle it, Tammy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I can.” Tammy had grown more confident, now able to look directly in Debbie’s eyes, which was amusing as she appeared much less threatening than she thought she did. She swallowed and drew in a deep breath before she continued, “I’ve been preparing myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Much naughtier than I thought,” Lou chuckled. “Do you hear that, Deb? Our girl has been stretching herself for us. Who are we to refuse her offer, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Things developed quickly after that. Tammy traced their each move, lips parted, seeming starstruck, eyes shuttling between Lou and her as they undressed one another and adjusted the toys around each other’s hips, taking their time and making sure everything was in place. It was more than a shared intimate moment, they exchanged their trust and love with every single touch, shivering with passion as if they were both delicate virgins. It wasn’t just an intimate moment at all. It was </span> <span class="s1"> <em>pure love.</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The next thing they knew, Tammy was shut between two bodies, kneeling on the bed with Debbie before her and Lou behind. “Ease your muscles, breathe and enjoy. Lou knows how to take care of you,” Debbie whispered in Tammy’s ear, reaching between her legs to circle her clit as Lou pressed the toy behind her. It had always been head spinning for Debbie to witness someone besides herself get a taste of Lou’s dominance. She could <em>almost</em> feel what Tammy felt, having experienced it countless times before. She watched as Lou worked the toy slowly inside Tammy, pushing it in a little bit at a time before slightly withdrawing, making sure she’s comfortable. Debbie caressed Tammy’s hair before bringing their lips together, “You’re doing so well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tammy began shifting deeper onto Lou’s strap, growing accustomed to the size, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, all perfect curls of blonde, looking unbelievably stunning. Debbie gently entered her from the front, sinking into her easily, all the way in. Tammy threw her head back and bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut as she felt fully stretched by the two dildos inside of her. They both held her steady as they started working in sync, slowly picking up their pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I want you to tell us what exactly happened tonight,” Debbie firmly ordered while she kept rocking her hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Deb...” Tammy buried her face in Debbie’s neck as she kept loudly whimpering and moaning, presumably hoping the question would expire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tell us,” said Lou, firmer than Debbie did, tugging at her blonde locks with no mercy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I was going to— hngh, use the restroom. And... And then I heard... F-fuck, yes, right there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Focus, Tammy, what did you hear?” Lou asked again, warningly. Tammy was coming closer and closer to the edge as they fucked with a rabid, focused intensity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I heard... I heard Debbie m-moan. The storage door was open-ah! Ah, fuck! So... So I thought, I thought I would check. You were kissing her, and fingering her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What did you do next, Tam-Tam?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I came here... I thought... I thought I would... Ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>I thought I would find a way to seduce you.</em> </span> <span class="s2"> Of course. Of course, Tammy had done it on purpose, and everything had been going according to her plan as they both filled her, stretched her, made her feel fuller than she’d ever been. And she shuddered</span> <span class="s1">, </span> <span class="s2">sandwiched between them, body shaking as she clenched around two shafts, screaming. Her whole body gave out as the aftershocks hit her, and she collapsed onto their laps, desperately gasping for breath.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Their sweet Tammy was brighter than they could have ever thought, strong enough to get anything she asked for, and they both wrapped their arms around her, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time. If anything, this was the start of something quite different, something they could get used to. Debbie dropped a quick kiss on Tammy’s lips, once more. “What are we gonna do with you?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I owe Oni (especially!), Effy and all my internal moaners a huge, fat thank you for inspiring me. I love you, I mean it.</p><p>Tumblr: @witchcrat<br/>Twitter: @chicuitita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>